In the modern age of space technology, reliance on satellites is significant and growing. The United Nations estimates that there are currently more than 4,000 satellites orbiting the Earth, with more than 1,000 predicted to launch over the next several years. These satellite devices have a broad span of technical uses, ranging from commercial, to civil, to military applications. Thousands of additional space debris objects are in orbit as well.
Objects in geosynchronous Earth orbits (GEO) are located about 36,000 kilometers away from Earth. At that distance, they represent a special challenge to monitor using imaging methods. Traditional means, using Earth-based remote sensing, have generally been ineffective, even with large-scale apertures and expensive equipment. However, identification and monitoring of GEO objects remains an important issue. Satellites have limited life-spans given the harsh environment of space, where weathering degrades craft thermal surfaces, and the wearing of mechanical features can lead to critical component failure. Improved characterization and prediction may lead to mitigation strategies in the event of imminent on-orbit failure. Furthermore, satellite identification and cross-tagging, as well as the recognition of changes in the behavior of a satellite, whether driven by phenomena internal or external to the satellite itself, is important in defending against military and national security threats.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.